Exile Chapter One
by RainbowCow99
Summary: Coonmask and her friends plan to over throw the wicked leader of Moonclan but she loosed some cats very close to he and they are cast out how will our moody little She-cat deal with her new life?


CHAPTER ONE~

(I don't own warrior cats! How ever all the chars are mine except for: Dawncloud and Twistedstar)

Coonmask ran to the far of the clearing that was Moonclan camp to stand beside her brothers, their little rebellion was about to start the warriors who were brave enough to help them stood before her. Her best friend Dawncloud and other close cats including her mate Spidernose. Her fern-green eyes looked over them to make sure they were all there, Arrowfang and Hawkstorm her brothers were there, Dawncloud, Spidernose, Wildpaw and Blackfin. She then looked to Arrowfang.

"Alright guys, let's do this…" The muscular tom mewed. "Thank you all for helping this cause if we die we go out leaving damage to this place." He said lowly then turned walking off with Hawkstorm following close.

"Stay safe little sis" Hawkstorm mewed to coon quickly.

Coonmask nodded and perked her ears seeing cats closing in on the group already. "What!?" she hissed then caught sight of Twistedstar smirking. He'd figured them out who knows how long ago!

Right before her eyes battle started. She quickly lost sight of her brothers but darted away to help Wildpaw who was running about a larger cat to avoid the blows that were aimed at him. With a hiss she jumped on the black cat's back claws digging in with furry her teeth meeting its shoulder and not unclamping for anything at this point. Wildpaw's orange pelt blurred past as the apprentice slashed his claws at the attacker's face. Coonmask was suddenly jerked away her teeth forced to let go as she fell back a brown-grey she-cat now attacking. She got up quickly and started to slice at the warrior's face landing about three blows before getting pinned down. Battering the cat's belly wasn't going to well a wild yowl sounded and the weight on her was gone, Spidernose was attacking the she-warrior now with unusual fury that no one ever saw before from the shy tom. Coonmask ran off in a flash Spidernose could handle that cat; she needed to help Arrowfang and Hawkstorm with Twistedstar. Breaking through the battling cats she saw a wounded Hawkstorm standing over Arrowfang's motionless form yelling at Twistedstar. She bolted over to stand by her brother.

Twistedstar lunged at Hawkstorm forcing him away from Coonmask and Arrowfang. When Coonmask went to help she was side-lined by a tabby tom and went rolling to the side with a yowl of anger. She leaped up to her paws running head on to the cat attacking her and ran her claws down his side as she passed him by spinning around again to come back for another attack leaping onto the tom's back flooring him as he was roughly her size. Teeth met her back and she yowled in pain jumping away now she had to deal with two warriors. Looking from the corner of her eye she saw Twistedstar just as he called for all the warriors to stand down and come to him. She ran to dawn and the others who were standing wide-eyed on the other side of the camp. Her legs felt like jelly all the sudden. Both Arrowfang and Hawkstorm were lying motionless at the leader's paws blood around them.

Twistedstar smiled at them. "Rebel? You thought you could win?" his tail swished the smirk growing on his face. "Well your little leaders are dead now"

Rage filled her now and she ran forward "YOU—YOU-"she yelled tears streaming down her face now as she paused in front of the ragged tom. With out thinking she took a swing for his face but missed as he darted away from her blow, spinning around to face him she got claws to the face and went falling back with a yelp of pain.

Spidernose ran over crouching by her looking at Twistedstar with big, scared yellow eyes. "Stop, we'll leave…" he mewed softly helping Coonmask up.

Dawncloud, Spottedflame and Blackfin turned to leave waiting at the entrance.

Coonmask stood with her fur on end her tears worsening now fully aware they'd lost and the last of her family were gone, dead at her paws. She let her self be pushed away by spidernose shaking in sobs, it'd been a long time scene she has shed tears…a very long time.

Wildpaw walked after them but was cut off by a large black cat, his mentor. "You aren't going with them." Coalfur hissed.

"But—"

"Stay Wildpaw…" Dawncloud mewed sadly walking over and whispers in the small cat's ear. "You'll be a warrior soon find us" then she walked away after the others her ears back as she walked beside her broken down friend.

They followed the river well away from Moonclan territory no one said anything for the longest time until they all stopped under the shade of a large oak tree to hunt and rest before moving on to find what they could call home. Blackfin spoke first.

"We need to have a vigil…"

Coonmask nods still crying but it was silent tears now she'd sobbed her voice away a while back now just curled into Spidernose's side shaking with her cries. She was wondering when she'd run out of water works it made her look weak she knew but the tears wouldn't stops this time there was no holding them at bay they stopped for nothing. She looked at the others now. Blackfin had his head low sitting by Dawncloud who looked back at her in sorrow. She looked away now narrowing her eyes. Something changed in her suddenly all the hate she felt bursting out she got up forcing tears back fully now and stormed off her tail lashing in furry. No one stopped her they all knew she needed space to blow off steam, stopping by the water she glares at her reflection. The claw marks over her muzzle and part of her cheek would scar a constant reminder of that battle and her brother's death's. She splashed a paw angrily in the water distorting the image of her self and crouched down paws over her ears a fresh wave of tears coming on. She could have done something about this if she hadn't been so foolish as to let the cats distract her from helping her brothers out. Now looking back at the rippling water she looked back on all the good times with her brothers. Before moonclan had gone to the darkforest they were little kits playing and running through camp with out a care in the world by the age of apprentice life was still good she could pick out one night when the three of them slipped out of camp late and with out permission only to come across a dog. A small smile formed on her face contradicting the tears falling from her eyes. Hawkstorm, bless his heart had been the one to step up to guard his siblings lucky for them though the dog wasn't hostile to cats and left them alone after a little bit of smelling them then loosing interest. Her thought raced all the way up to their deaths and she closed her eyes to hold back tears. ~no more~ she thought opening her eyes again the tears halting as she pushed her self up to a sitting position then to her paws walking slowly back to the others her eyes tired and dry from letting so many tears slip away from her self but now there would be no more nonsense with crying, Though Coonmask was back and wouldn't let her icy grip let go to let soft, sweet kind coon back it was only her now only that icy outer shell to protect her self. She walked out of the bushes to the resting place; Dawncloud was on her paws quickly trotting over to her.

"Coonmask?" She mewed gently.

Coonmask stared at her blankly with a strong gaze of silence fighting tears again. "I'm okay." She mewed coldly looking to the side brushing past Dawncloud. "I'm okay…"

Dawncloud nodded but it was clear her friend was not okay.

Coonmask ended up curled up beside spidernose and Dawncloud that night in the middle of the two falling asleep sooner than she'd thought would be possible for her tonight. She opened her eyes to find her self back in the Moonclan camp. Swirling around she saw her brothers under the high rock again, dead at twistedstar's paws. She yowled a battle cry running forward her claws connecting with the leader's shoulders. She bit into his neck in rage ripping back swiftly blood spraying her pelt but she felt paws hit her belly throwing her side ways. Twistedstar was up on his paws now pinning her into the dirt his claws in her shoulders teeth closed around her windpipe. As her vision faded out she woke with a start.

"You okay?" Dawncloud mewed.

"Yes." Coonmask replied looking at the white and orange she-cat.

"Okay…" Dawncloud muttered getting up. "Ready to move on every one?"

They all get up and nod every one but Coonmask in a better mood today they've all seemed to have forgotten the fact they were exiled and had lost cats. Coonmask didn't hold it against them though she knew it wasn't as personal to them as it was to her but she still felt a little bit angry with them.

Off they went looking for a place to call home…


End file.
